


Cinderella Story AU

by YSLdoesVans



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, harry and louis - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Happy Ending, Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YSLdoesVans/pseuds/YSLdoesVans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The classic Cinderella Story movie with a little twist. And that little twist may involve two boys in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I most probably suck at summaries. Oh well buuuuut this is the classic cinderella story Au ( the one with Hilary Duff). I tried to stick to the script and to the movie so all credit due to the wonderful writers and producers of that movie. I only changed a couple of elements and added some characters. You can find me obsessing over two boys that destroyed my existence at hopelesslylourry.tumblr.com

A Cinderella Story AU.  
Chapter 1.

“Make a wish Louis!”  
What did he want? He had all he ever wanted. A mother that cared for him and 4 younger sisters. What could he wish for more.  
***  
He closed his eyes not knowing what to wish for and blew the 8 candles that were stuck on a creamy like cake that would probably be too soft and too sugary and too vanilla-y. But he didn’t mind because he knew that Uncle Bobby always tried to bake cakes and decorate them like the ones on TV show competitions but he was best at making classic pancakes and maple syrup. He flattered them by calling them the Diner’s National Treasure but Trisha always hit him with a spatula and told him that her coffee was the real treasure. But of course it wasn’t the official title, on the menu it was only Pancakes and Maple Syrup which secretly, ok not so secretly made Trisha laugh evilly. The Diner was a special place to Louis and his family. It was like home.  
But right now all he was looking at was the camera lens and the flash that followed it. His mum was taking a picture, to, most probably, put them in an album right along the collages that she makes of every birthday. She started making scrapbooks after Louis’ father, Mark, died and she always told Louis that pictures kept memories alive, thus always hanging happy pictures of him in their house.

But now 5 years after the death of his dad, as Louis was looking at his mother, face breaking in half with how much he was smiling, fate had other plans for him. After the final camera flash, a tall man came crashing into Louis’ mom.   
Troy Austin.

Fast forward a year later, Johannah married Troy and soon he was moving in their house with this two daughters Cara and Barbara. Even though the home was crowded, Louis’ mum always found a moment to drive Louis to let him play football and tell him a bedtime story. It was their thing. Their own special routine. One night, after practice Louis asked her what her dream was, she laughed and booped his little nose : “-My dream is for you to fulfill all of your dreams and to graduate and go to college because you are my little prince.” He hugged her and smiled up to her: “-Mummy, where do princes go to college?” “Well” she answered, “They go to uhmm… Princeton”  
And that was that.   
The police officers formally announced that his mother and four sisters had died in a car crash because of an inebriated truck driver. 

From then on, Troy, his step-father that Louis liked to call the Evil one, got his hand on the house and the Diner because his mother didn’t leave a will. But all of this was nothing to what was taken away from him. He lost his best friend and mother in the same night but above all Troy took away his human dignity and respect. He became a servant in his own house. 

***

12 years later, Louis still woke up to the same voice coming out from a small box next to his desk: “Louis. Louis! Where is my breakfast? Have you forgotten again?” He lifted his head in annoyance from the stacks of paperwork that was his homework and stretched his body. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned for 10 thousand years. He got up and looked around hazily trying to find his t-shirt. It was the same old attic he moved in 12 years ago. It was small but okay for one person. 

He upgraded his single place bed for a double bed by working extra hours at the Evil one’s Diner. Football posters littered the walls and pictures of his mother and 4 sisters were scattered on his work desk with a computer that he got by not surprisingly also working extra shifts at the Diner. He also had a small Princeton flag above his bed and a small picture of his dad next to his bed.

He got reminded that he had a breakfast to prepare again by the sound of a screaming Troy. He rolled his eyes and got to the kitchen. He pulled out a plate of disgustingly squishy looking tofu thing and cut out a couple tomatoes and walked outside in the bright and burning sun of San Fernando Valley. He crossed on a stone path leading to the garden and found his two step-sisters swimming around in circles and flapping their hands like drowning birds and making some weird moves in the blue water. He walked over to Troy and handed him his morning tofu. 

“-Here you go.  
-Is that the hydrated Japanese tofu that I flew from Japan?  
-I don’t think Whole Foods Supermarket even have tofu so I think it’s what you flew from Japan.  
-So this is what I ordered?  
-Yes.  
-Okay just put it next to me here.”

Louis huffed in annoyance and turned around to leave but his voice interrupted rang in his ears again.

“-You have a shift this morning don’t forget  
-What? Troy. I told you I can’t make it to the Diner this morning; I have an exam I need to study for.  
-Why? You already have a job, people study to graduate and get a job. Look how nice I am. I’m already insuring you a job.”

Louis nodded and walked on the green lawn that was being sprinkled by the water that was supposed to be conserved because of the Californian drought. Pissed off he turned them off and heard a scream coming from the garden, most probably from Troy or one of the girls. 

He hurried back inside, grabbed his books and ran to his car. A blue 1965 Ford Mustang. In other words his baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I just realized that my first chapter is quite short and my second one two. So i'll try to make them a bit longer, add a little more description. This is my second time writing a story that long. Woops. Yes. Ok. I'll stop babbling and talking to myself now. Enjoy my magnificent work that compares to genius authors such as Jane Austen and Shakespeare. *Please note my ingenious sarcasm*

Chapter 2

Roller skate. Pick up dirty plates. Clean. Roller skate. Pick up dirty cups. Clean. Roller skate. Pick up. Clean.That was the daily routine that Louis was subject to at the Diner and like every day Trisha would stop him tell him to put away the skates and go to school. 

“-But I said-  
-Louis I don’t care what you said to Troy, I want you to go and ace your test.  
-But…  
-No buts. Your mum would have never let you work instead of studying. Now stop trying to convince me otherwise. Go wash your face from all that sweat and go to school.   
-Alright alright.  
-Oh and Louis, love, will you pick Zayn up from home please? I tried to wake him up but you know him and sleep, their worse than soulmates.” 

He grinned at that and nodded, he would do anything for her. She was like his second mother. No she was his second mother.

***  
Zayn’s house was the picture perfect all american house and his father was the definition of an all American dad. Louis parked his car in front of their home and shouted hello to Mr. Malik who was busy cleaning his beige Mercedes, his pride and joy that was glistening with the sun. It was like a magazine ad that would be plastered on a dirty wall in a garage with a sweaty balding man working under a car. Picture perfect. 

Louis snapped out of images of dirty garages when Zayn got out of the house dressed in a black leather jacket, dark wash jeans, doc martins and white v neck shirt. Well . His raven black hair was quiffed up and he had a slight stubble that made his cheekbones cut even sharper. He looked like a proper model, Sean O'pry would be jealous. Except they were going to school and unfortunately, the school principle doesn't let Zayn dress in leather anymore, fearing an uproar from the vegans again. Last time wasn't very pleasant. Let's say both Zayn and the principle ended up with animalistic scratches on the faces and a couple of bruises.

“-Zayn what are you wearing?  
-Louis. I don’t care I’m going to school like this.  
-You know the principle is gonna give you a ton of shit again.  
-Is it my fault that I look good so effortlessly?  
-Effortlessly. Are you shitting me right now. Sweatpants and hoodies is what I define as effortless.   
-I will not wear sweats.   
-Fine then. I’m not driving you.  
-What- I’m… Louis.  
-No.  
-You can't force me to wear sweats. For gods sake this is a free country. I am a free man.  
-I am also not forced to drive you to school. Yet here I am.  
-Ugh. Fine.” 

15 minutes later and Zayn’s dad cleaning the tires compulsively, Zayn got out of the house again still dressed like a model but off duty, shall we say. “Your genes were blessed by the gods. Malik.” Louis always told him and Zayn always replied with a nonchalant “I know”.

So that was that.

***

They got in the school parking and like every morning Perrie’s voice was blaring through the radio microphone; she was reciting some American message of love of nation or something, most probably against her own will. Zayn showed Louis a parking spot but not surprisingly a Porsche sped up, cutting him and taking over the parking space.

A Barbie blond head was poking out of the car and next to her were her two other Barbie dolls. They were laughing about some insignificant thing again with their sharp and obnoxious laughter. Taylor and her two minions they were called.

“-Ugh. It’s them again.” Louis said disgustingly.Waiting for Zayn to join him in his rant he looked at him expectantly, cocking a brow. Zayn, silently, turned to look at him. 

“-What? I mean she’s hot.   
-She’s hot? I think you mean she’s fake and plastic and annoying.  
-But she wants me.  
-Zayn. You have never talked to her.  
-Well in my dreams ya I have.  
-Oh god would you keep your insane sex dreams away from my sane mind.  
-Would you shut up and go park there, there’s another spot. And for your information it wasn't insane nor was it kinky. It was perfectly normal.”

Louis followed Zayn’s gaze and found a place and once again. Fate was a bitch. A black Range Rover sped up and parked. Why were the gods conspiring against Louis finding a parking place? 

He abruptly stopped the car, incredibly pissed off: “Ugh. Come the fuck on really? Really?”  
Two boys got out from the passenger seats, a blond one and a very muscular one. Niall Horan, Liam Payne. Respectively. They fit the mold of the classic stereotyped footballer. And then HE got out.  
Tall, fit, messy hair, a white Henley shirt that showcased the tattoos littered on his collarbones that Louis really really didn’t want to kiss and bite at, green eyes and perfectly shaped red lips that Louis also really really doesn’t want to lick and taste. Or imagine wrapped around his-

Harry fucking Styles. Captain of the football team. Aka sex on legs. Aka Louis not thinking about his lips wrapped around his member. Aka Louis not wanting to engage in intense makeout sessions with him to taste his lips. But of course he was the apparent boyfriend of Taylor. 

He got out of his stupid and big car that Louis also didn’t want to admit he really liked and walked towards the Barbies. The only thing that was constantly itching at Louis was that Harry never looked happy. As if he wasn’t satisfied with the popularity he had at school or his girlfriend that everyone wanted to shag. But he always kept that to himself, never revealing those questions to Zayn or anyone. 

He was still staring at the “popular” group in front of him, entranced by thoughts of Harry that he brushed away immediately at the irritating sound of Taylor shouting “Wanna take a picture so it’ll last longer? Geeks!” Another girl with Taylor added smugly “-Hey diner boy, did you bring me some pancakes with you? Oh and don’t forget the side of bacon!”

Harry looked at Zayn and Louis with the corner of his eyes not reacting and laughing with the others. He just stared and looked exasperated. He looked at his group of friends silently telling them to shut up. At least that’s what Louis got from the blank look of his face. 

***

Louis walked with Zayn to his first class seeing as his own math class started later. By math I mean hell. 

“-Louis I swear to god if you don’t stop talking about them, I will punch you.  
-Zayn. My dear friend. I am beyond the state of annoyed. I can’t tolerate them anymore.  
-Louuuu. They are just a bunch of fake people. Stop stressing over it bro. Instead let’s talk about how I kind of booked an audition for –”

He was cut short by the beep of Louis’ phone.

“-Ahh secret admirer time, thank god at least he got you to shut your trap  
-Oh shut up!   
-Fine, fine see ya later”

***

He sat down on a bench in the school’s outdoor space. He opened his messages and tapped on the first one.

“@Princetonboy818: Where have you been? We haven’t talked for a long long long time.”

Louis smiled to himself and felt little butterflies in his stomach. He was tugging at his lips thinking of what to reply and satisfied he came up with a cute flirty message. Well he didn’t want to sound desperate and clingy so he texted: “@BakerBoy609: We talked this morning ;)”

He immediately got a reply: “What is on your mind right now?”

Louis grinned and answered back: “You first!”

Another beep answered: “I’m thinking that Mr.Cowell likes his steak too much. Poor cow.”

Louis snapped his head around and found Mr.Cowell savouring a large piece of red steak and sauce dripping on his chin. He laughed but quickly realized that @BakerBoy609 was probably somewhere in the same area. Louis looked around but only found people texting that most definitely were not him. At least he hoped they weren't him. 

He got another text with two simple words : “Moo Moo.”

Louis laughed again and typed : “That may or may not have made me laugh out loud :P”

And another beep: “I want to hear your laugh so badly it hurts. When can we meet?”

The school bell rang and Louis smiled sweetly and answered “soon –x”. 

***  
“Soon –x” 

Harry received the message on his phone and exhaled loudly but smiled affectionately at the x at the end of the message. His heartbeat was speeding up at it and he felt like a little boy with a crush on his classmate. He rubbed at his face, anxious to finally meet this guy responsible for fucking his feelings in the best possible manner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have quoted BrokeBack Mountain because it's a movie that makes me feel a lot of feels. I also wrote this while listening to Sex on fire. But you know. Details.
> 
> *PS: comments are always welcome -x

1:17 Pm.

A pen dropped on the floor.

1:18 Pm.

Fingers tapping on a calculus book.

1:19 Pm. 

Niall Horan stretching and yawning next to Louis.

1:20 Pm.

Louis inhaling and exhaling deeply evaluating his life.

There was still 40 long minutes of Mr. Manson explaining some fundamental theory of calculus. Something that Louis liked to call a bunch of numbers on a quest   
to make his life even more miserable.

“Psst… Psssttttt”

Louis snapped out of his zombie induced mind. He slowly turned his head towards his blond neighbour.

“What?”  
“-Can you pass me the last notes? I wasn’t really paying attention.”

No shit.

“-Uh ya sure.” He grabbed his penned notes and passed them to his right. 

Niall flashed him a genuine smile and mouthed thanks.

He was probably one of the only few football players he could tolerate for a few reasons. One of them was that Uncle Bobby was Niall’s father. Second. Niall was his childhood friend. Well Ex-Childhood friend. Third. Niall has a good heart even though he left Louis and preferred to hang out with cooler more popular friends than Louis. But it was fine with Louis. It’s not like he wasn’t used to being left by all the people he cares about. So yes. It was fine. Really.

***  
The ever annoying school bell rang again waking Louis up from his light slumber in class. He grabbed the scattered notebooks on his desk and his pencil case and shoved them in his small rucksack and got up from the green plastic chairs covered in sharpie penis graffiti’s probably from the kid behind him who never saw a dick in his life.

He said goodbye to his teacher to be nice, I mean what, extra points never hurt anybody.

He took a shortcut and went to the Library. He greeted the elder librarian, who smiled with her very white denture and gave him the computer access card. He took his usual seat and opened the chatting system, hoping to find You Know Who. Aka BakerBoy609. His heart was thumping in his chest. He opened the small window and saw it. The small green online icon next to his username. He smiled to himself. He was never let down. Every day at 2:05 pm, and hour 55 minutes before lunch he was online. 

It was his daily routine and probably the only part of the day he could be himself and let his guard down. Apart from Zayn of course but even Zayn couldn’t really understand him at times.

Another chat window appeared indicating that BakerBoy609 initiated the conversation.

“-BakerBoy609: Never late are we?  
-Princetonboy818: What can I say I’m a very punctuate person.  
-BakerBoy609: No doubt about that, how was your first course?  
-Princetonboy818: Learning about mathematical theorems is a very fulfilling and deep experience.  
-BakerBoy609: No doubt it’s deep.  
-Princetonboy818: Oh shut up.  
-BakerBoy609: Kudos on the sarcasm though.”

Louis felt incredibly smug and proud of himself as he was about to reply with another witty answer, he was already typing something else.

“-BakerBoy609: Hey… Do you sometimes feel out of place? Like you don’t belong?”

Louis looked at the question and read it several times. It was probably the easiest answer he had to any question. Louis smiled sadly and hovered over the   
keyboard not knowing how to start. 

“-Princetonboy609: Yes. All the time. I feel like I fit in physically but I’m never there. I can never think or be like other people. I just… I don’t know how to explain it except no one understands me. Except you.”

Louis may have closed his eyes at the last part. He didn’t know if he should send it but. Fuck it. He pressed enter and expected the worst.

“-BakerBoy818: I feel the same way. Hey do you think we’ve ever met, or crossed each other in the hallway?  
-Princetonboy609: There are over 2000 people in this school. So technically we may have breathed the same air.  
-BakerBoy818: Haha :P Well then I’m a lucky man to have shared oxygen with you then. Btw you are a man right?  
-Princetonboy609: No actually I am a very womanly woman. Boobs and all.”

They ended the chat with a laugh and Louis said goodbye first because Troy texted him to go to work in the friendliest manner of course without any demeaning   
words like lowlife and idiot. 

***  
2 Am. 

Harry was in a pair of grey jogger laying on his bed with his laptop on his chest talking with his favorite mysterious person that definitely doesn’t give him butterflies. 

“-Princetonboy609: Tell me about your parents and your sister? How are they?  
-BakerBoy818: Well my mom and my sister are probably the ones I am closest too. My sister is insane but I love her to bits. She’s doing a degree in biological science in Harvard so she’s only home for certain occasions and she comes back home during the summer. My mom is brilliant, I may or may not watch tv shows aimed for the modern woman with her and she scored me my first job at a bakery so safe to say my buns are to die for ;) As for my dad. I… I mean… We don’t really see eye to eye. He wants me to get on a football scholarship and you know the rest…”   
He had told Louis about what his dream is. He wanted to go to Princeton and be a human’s right lawyer but his father wanted to hear nothing of it. Harry always felt like a disappointment even though his mother and sister encouraged him to do it, Harry always felt like his father’s opinion was the most important. He wasn't living his life, he was living his father’s dream and he didn't want to let him down. He wanted to prove to his father that he was a good son.

3 Am.

“-Princetonboy609: We should get Guinness book of records to give us a prize for longest conversation.  
-BakerBoy818: I wish I knew how to quit you. Sweet dreams. ”

Harry smiled at himself he hated to admit but he was a pretty good writer too and no doubt this very familiar anonymous person who actually the smartest, wittiest most wonderful person would understand where he quoted that.

“-Princetonboy609: I’m impressed, quoting Annie Proulx are we?   
-BakerBoy818: Meet me in the middle of the dance floor for the Halloween Homecoming Dance?  
-Princetonboy609: I'll think about it :P Sweet dreams. -x"

And he was right. It may or may not have been a stroke of genius to quote BrokeBack Mountain.

No definitely a stroke of genius. And also maybe his hand slipped in his joggers under his tight black briefs after he closed his laptop. And he may or may not have also stroked something else under his black boxer and he might also have cum with the image of blue eyes and messy quiff in a parking lot in a blue car. But it happens right. To have the face of an attractive classmate pop up in one’s head while jacking off. Right?


End file.
